The following generally relates to a circuit and its control method, and more specifically, to a discharge protection circuit and its control method.
In a discharge circuit comprising a battery pack and an electrical tool, particularly in a discharge circuit comprising a battery pack with a plurality of cells, high voltage and large heat generation, a MCU chip for intelligent protection and a PCBA assembly for supporting the MCU chip are usually provided to achieve discharge protection. However, since the MCU chip has a higher clock frequency and needs to perform many kinds of detection and control, a larger portion of power of the battery pack is consumed on intelligent control of the PCBA assembly. When the discharge circuit performs discharge in a small current for a long time period, the quantity of power capable of being discharged is substantially reduced, the energy is wasted, and a user's demand is difficult to meet.